


Fair's Fair

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s07e23 Survival of the Fittest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five people Sam and Dean once saved who find a way to return the favor, and how they got in position to be of assistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair's Fair

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hamburger Buns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/409385) by [EllieMurasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki). 



They start drifting to Sioux Falls, South Dakota, when they hear Sam Winchester is alive, not a serial killer, and needs help. Haley Collins. Andrea and Lucas Barr. Amanda Walker. Charlotte Patterson. Rebecca and Zachary Warren. The list doesn't stop there.

"You all know the supernatural is real," Sam tells the people assembled in a Walmart parking lot. There's well over a hundred of them. Most of them were fuzzed out on high-fructose corn syrup when they arrived, but the local organic co-op loves them now. "And you've probably gathered there's a particularly nasty supernatural threat to the whole country, if not the whole world."

"Shut up with the as-you-know-Bob," calls Melanie Golden. "What _don't_ we know?"

Sam nods, and goes into detail on what leviathans are, where they come from, and how to disable them. "Killing them is harder," he says. "I have a stash of weapons that should work." _Should_ because he raided a great many cemeteries and bled a couple unfortunate werewolves and demons dry. Jodie's theory is that this weapon, like the katana blessed by a Shinto priest in running spring water, will work even if it's not _quite_ to specification.

Don't ask where Sam got the angel blood. You don't want to know. (Lucifer hasn't shut up in weeks, but Sam knows all his tricks by now, and is practiced at keeping him down.)

"Any of you who want one," Sam continues, "come and get one, but before you do, I should warn you, it's probably a suicide mission. If you all want to go home now, no one will blame you and no one will stop you."

A long silence. No one moves.

"All right, then," Sam says. "Single-file line, please. Yes, these weapons look like human bone, and yes, those are bloodstains. Don't ask questions you don't want answered. We're ninety percent confident these will work, and ninety percent is—" A lie. "—better odds than we're used to. You'll also get a list—these are your targets. Double-check that you're up against a leviathan, and the _moment_ you're positive you are, stab them in the neck and _run_. You have about thirty seconds to get out of the blast radius; fortunately the radius is only about ten feet, but the farther away you are, the better."

Diana Ballard is the first one to step up. "How many illegal things did you do to get these?" she asks.

"Lots," Sam says. "As usual, we'd rather break laws than lose lives."

Diana takes a bone.

Later, Amanda Walker is the first one to take on a leviathan. She wins, but it grabs her before she can run; she vanishes when it explodes.

Joanie Pike is the lucky second winner, but she only had one weapon, and this leviathan wasn't alone. Her death is a tragic loss.

Maggie Zeddmore carries a weapon, but she doesn't expect to use it. Her skills are better put to use hacking Richard Roman Enterprises and reconfiguring the formulae to things harmless. She trips a watchdog and gets a visit from a leviathan; she flings borax in its face and, seeing the scalding, stabs it with the weapon and runs to the far end of her trailer. She'll be weeks mopping up the goo, but her work has been an unqualified success.

Kate Carter has to fight her target; they're getting wise to the Winchester army. She wins, but she loses. Her family will never know what happened to her; she was the only one who answered Sam's call.

Monica Holt walks right up to Joe Biden in a burger joint in DC, seven-year-old Rosie in tow. The Secret Service doesn't realize a white woman with a child is a threat until after the Biden leviathan goes down, taking an employee, two customers, and Monica and Rosie with it.

These five aren't the only victories. Pyrrhic, yes, but _victories_. Leviathans can die.

There are a good five hundred leviathans out there. When Sam figures out how to summon his reduced army back from purgatory—it's simpler than it looks, just replace 'mater' with 'exercitus'; he tested it first with 'familia'—it's straight back into the trenches for the lot of them.

There won't be very many chess pieces on the board when Sam's through, even with the white pieces getting resurrected every so often, but damn if they're not going to win this.


End file.
